1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to an aspect of the invention, an image formation apparatus includes an image formation unit, an image reading unit, and a guide portion. The image formation unit discharges a recording medium on which an image is formed by an image forming portion into a recording medium discharge space by applying conveying force to the recording medium and bends the recording medium in a given shape preventing a leading end portion of the recording medium from free fall. The image reading unit reads a document image and is disposed above the image formation unit so that the recording medium discharge space is disposed between the image reading unit and the image formation unit. The guide portion has a protrusion portion protruding toward the recording medium discharge space from a lower face of the image reading unit and that lead the leading end portion to free fall by reducing the bending of the leading end portion when the leading end portion goes into the protrusion portion in a state where the discharging force is applied to the recording medium.